onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Mermaids
Mermaids are a humanoid species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They are native to Enchanted Forest and Neverland, and first appear in the first episode of the third season. History A long time after, a mermaid named Ariel pulls a man, Prince Eric, to safety after he nearly drowns from a shipwreck. Despite falling in love at first sight, she leaves before he wakes up. A year later, Ariel hears of the upcoming the upcoming the Under the Sea Celebration in honor of the legendary sea goddess Ursula. She attends in the hopes of meeting Eric with the help of a myth, which states that at the rising the high tide until the next one occurs, merpeople have the ability to walk on dry land. After saving Snow White's life, Ariel and her new friend head to the party. At the Ball, Eric waltzes with Ariel and invites her to join him tomorrow for a travelling expedition. While she discusses the matter with Snow White, the Queen spies on them through a mirror. Upon discovering the mermaid desires to be with Eric, the Queen impersonates Ursula and tempts Ariel with a magic bracelet that will allow her to stay human. As a price, whoever wears the bracelet will take her place as a mermaid. In a misguided attempt to help Snow White escape the Queen, Ariel clasps the bracelet on her so the ex-princess can live under the sea. After learning of the deception, Ariel stabs the Queen in the neck and flees with Snow White. In mermaid form, Ariel swims to meet Eric at the castle balcony, but she is silenced due to her voice being stolen by the Queen. Thus, Eric leaves without noticing her. At another time, the Evil Queen goes to Rumplestiltskin's castle to discuss with him a deal with a particular mermaid. The conversation is cut off when Rumplestiltskin asks her to leave, to which she does. }} Fed up with Emma's decision to investigate Pan's claims that Neal is alive, Regina separates herself from the group and finds Mr. Gold in the jungle. After shaking some sense into him, they team up to fight against Pan. Mr. Gold mentions there might be a way to contain Pan, but alas, the weapon is back in Storybrooke. To find a way to retrieve the item, they go to the riverside where Regina uses a conch shell to summon the mermaid Ariel. As Ariel has the capability to swim between worlds, Regina wants her to go to Storybrooke and bring the weapon to them. To placate the mermaid, she returns Ariel's lost voice. Regina also promises if Ariel goes to Storybrooke, she will find Eric. Swimming into Storybrooke, Ariel gains Belle's assistance in finding Pandora's Box, which can help Mr. Gold defeat Pan. They are sidetracked by Pan's minions, John and Michael Darling, who attempt to destroy the box. Later, the two brothers admit they are only following Pan's orders because he is holding their sister, Wendy, prisoner. Belle convinces them that Mr. Gold is their only hope of saving Wendy, which they agree with. Ariel returns to Neverland to deliver the box where she begs Mr. Gold and Regina to rescue the Darlings' sister. Afterwards, she returns to Storybrooke and reunites with Eric at the dock. }} }} }} Known Mermaids *Ariel *Snow White (briefly) *Ursula (formerly) Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *There is a merman's trident on display in Rumplestiltskin's castle. *According to Hook, mermaids are liars. *On Lily's billboard, there is a photograph of a merman's trident.File:419LilyWall.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The crowns worn by the mermaids in "The Heart of the Truest Believer" were made by Vancouver-based accessories designer Medicina Designs.http://medicinadesigns.com/once-upon-a-time-season-premieres-mermaid-crowns/ Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Mermaids are mentioned on Pan's map of Neverland in "Lost Girl"File:302NeverlandMap.png and "Quite a Common Fairy".File:303Map.png *A mermaid is pictured on the poster in the Wizard's workroom in "It's Not Easy Being Green"File:316LooksAtPoster.png and "Kansas".File:320ByWater.png *Mermaid wall carvings appear in the captain's quarters aboard the Jolly Roger in "Good Form",File:305Window.png Save Henry"File:309IKnowThatLook.png and "Snow Drifts".File:321MakeOutSession2.png References ---- Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Female Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Neverland Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters